Shifting
by AliceUnknown
Summary: A few songfic drabbles. Soul/Maka.


**Song 1- Miserable at best ~Mayday Parade**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka**

Moving away was predictably saddening, yet unexpectedly difficult.

Mostly because of Maka, he wasn't going to lie. His partner, his best friend for years, and more recently, his...uh, well, something else too. But this was what he signed up for, so, this was what he got.

"Uh, well," Maka fidgeted with the hem on the bottom of her dress. "Be safe!"

He nodded. "I will. Don't worry- it's only a few weeks."

She looked down at her feet. "Y-Yeah."

Awkward silence. Soul shifted on one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

"W-Well, I'll see you then!"

"Yeah..." This was pretty much the LAST way he wanted to leave Maka. Soul opened his mouth to say something else, but then he noticed Maka taking nervous steps towards him. "Wh-What are..."

And then she kissed him. But it was soft and careful, and at the same time, it was definite. Soul dropped the bag he had packed in his hand and reached up to caress her face with his hands, feeling around the edges of her mouth with his lips.

He desperately hoped, in that moment, that she'd never kiss anyone like that again, once he left. He especially hoped she wouldn't kiss anyone that way when the time would come for him to leave for good.

**Song 2- Why Can't I Have You ~Kris Delmhorst**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka**

It was really her fault. She kept delaying her chance to talk to him. And now, she would be left all alone, stuck at home, while Soul went out to a Christmas party with his _date_.

Her name was Ashly, and in Maka's completely-biased opinion, she looked like she would end up a hooker. Bleached-blond, huge boobs and an ass to match, a perfect hourglass figure, and a sickly-sweet, innocent smile to top it off. She just happened to want to wear the skimpiest Santa outfit ever made in human existence when she swung by the apartment. Maka wouldn't be able to look in the mirror for weeks.

Right before they left, when Ashly was waiting by his bike, Maka pulled Soul aside. He looked at her as if he couldn't tell at all that she was on the verge of having a breakdown- although, to be fair, he probably had better things on his mind. "What's up?" he asked while putting on his leather jacket.

"Um, it's just, I need to tell..." She tried to swallow her nerves away.

"Tell?" He looked puzzled.

"Uh...w-well, just wanted to tell you..." She blinked hard and scratched her wrist, attempting to focus. "Tell you to have fun! And tell everyone I said hi!"

He looked disappointed. "Maka, why don't you just come? Everyone's gonna miss you there."

"No no, I'll be fine! I think I'm coming down with something anyways, so I better not aggravate it."

"Maka," Soul sighed. "It's Christmas Eve, for Christ's sake!"

"All the more reason to make sure I don't wake up sick tomorrow, right?" She smiled cheerfully. "Just have enough fun for the both of us, okay?"

The rest of the night was spent puking in the bathroom and feeling horrible about it later. Christmas wasn't very fun the next morning when Soul didn't come home until 6 a.m.

**Song 3- Therapy ~Relient K**

**Characters: Soul**

Sometimes, a nice, long drive through the vast and empty desert in solitude on a motorbike was just absolutely necessary. Especially when you were Soul, and last night was...well, what it was.

It was great and he liked it and all- and he was pretty sure he loved Maka, so it wasn't like it was anything to regret- but it was just all so much. He never expected it to come to what it came to. Usually, their fights were based upon little aggravations, not...sexual tensions.

Soul shook his head. _Just stay focused on this road in front of me, Just stay focused_.

The thing was, though, it was really, really hard to stay focused when images and sounds and _senses_ from the previous night kept popping up in his head. _Great senses_ of the girl he was _in love with_ at that.

But where did that leave him? Knowing Maka, she probably would wake up pretending like nothing happened. _She_ wouldn't know what to do. So that left _him_ to be the one to decide if they kept what happened last night in the closet, or use it to prop him into a legitimate relationship. Which he kind of _desperately_ wanted, at this point.

Soul sighed. "C'mon Soul, just keep driving."

A/N: AAARRRGGGHHH,, AND THE NEXT ONE WAS "Drive My Soul" BY LIGHTS! . *Sigh* whatevs.

ALSO, WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE **EVER REVIEW ANYMORE? :OOO**


End file.
